


Cryptidformers/you

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, cryptidformers, some animal death in whirl's but it's just mentiond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: In the title. Some cryptid stuff from my tumblr





	1. Rung/reader

You didn’t want to be here. The loud noise that flooded the house was beyond obnoxious and the constant stream of alcohol throughout the night to those around you made things even worse. The drunken men and women that hit on you because you were alone had gotten to the point you wanted to scream. Janice, the friend that dragged you here, decided to go dance so now you sit alone on the porch outback watching what little forest that was visible.

Overall, tonight was not a fun night.

You wanted to leave but weren’t about to leave Janice to stumble her way home when the party finished. To pass time you attempted to identify the trees you could faintly see. It was definitely boring but then again there was a reason you didn’t really rock conversations. Going from left to right you could easily identify any pine and fir trees but considering any other tree didn’t have any leaves made it difficult.

After a minute you realize something. There was a small patch of trees that you kept just skimming over for some reason. No matter how hard you looked your eyes just didn’t focus. No matter how hard you squinted and strained your eyes you couldn’t focus on that one spot. It was beginning to annoy you. You rubbed your eyes and gave an aggravated sigh. Quickly forgetting what you were mad about you went back to counting trees.

Then it happened again. What was with this one stupid spot? Why can’t you see it? You must have been staring at the one spot in the forest for ten minutes when you see them.

Two glowing blue orbs staring right back at you. For a moment you could hear your heartbeat in your ears but the feeling of panic quickly faded. Whatever it was didn’t seem to be threatening at least. It actually gave off a rather calming aura, a sheer contrast to the party that raged behind within the house.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?!” You jump slightly at the slurred voice of your friend as she stumbled the door. “And what are you staring at? You’ve been looking at that for like an hour.” You scrunch your eyebrows in response. You couldn’t have been out here for that long.

“I uh. I don’t remember” What had you been staring at? Looking back you search for what would have been staring at in the forest; your eyes sliding over the creature that had been watching in curiosity a few times before you spotted it once again. The figure itself was mostly covered in darkness but what little you could see was so blurry no detail could be identified. The only thing that could see was its eyes, framed by what you could only guess was a large pair of goggles.

A hand was waved in your face and you completely forgot what you were focusing on.

“Helllllooo? Space cadet here hellooo?” Janice had been attempting to grab attention for the last ten minutes. “You’ve been out here for some time and I’m getting bored. Come on le-”

Janice’s sentence was interrupted by sirens as blue and red lights flashed in the front yard. “Oh shit! It’s the po-po!” She giggled slightly as you cringed. Meanwhile, the whole party had gone silent.

“SCATTER!” The whole party ran out of the house like a hive of aggravated wasps. Jumping to your feet you grabbed Janice’s hand to prevent either of you from being trampled by the herd of drunk men and women and ran into the forest.

How did so many people fit in one house? No matter how hard you held on Janice was broken from your grasp with a yip as a group of people pushed you forward. All you could do was run as fast you could try not to fall over. Taking a quick turn you got bashed into by someone who was running behind and fell to the ground. The man angrily shouted as they stumbled but kept running.

Anxiety filled you as you looked around as you realized that you had no idea where you were anymore. Shakily standing you looked around, panic raised up to your throat. Once, twice, three full turns and all that was succeeded was only confusing yourself. Quickly drawing in a breath and releasing it you tried to calm down. It didn’t work, now you were hyperventilating.

You screeched when you felt a hand on your shoulder and quickly spun around. Those eyes stared at you again. It’s hand slowly raised up, palms pointed skyward, then slowly lowering when they reached his chin. Repeating this again you could hear it breathing in and out as this happened.

They were trying to calm you down.

You breathed in tune to this and after a few deep breaths felt better. They stopped moving their hands and attempted to say something but you couldn’t understand them. Just like how your eyes still weren’t quite adjusted to seeing either. You only looked confused in response.

With a sigh they stepped back motioning for you to follow. With no better idea, you decided to take the risk and follow this strange creature.


	2. Cryptid rung/reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not related to the first rung/reader but still a second one

The week had been absolute hell. A pipe burst in the bathroom on Monday meaning a call to plumbers and one hell of a bill for water damage and not being able to shower while it was being fixed. The plumber that came to fix the issue kept forgetting tools and important parts making the repair take several days. Then the repairs for water damage started meaning repairmen was in your house making all kinds of noise all day and only finished on Saturday. Now you sat doing bills for everything, smelling with bo and exhausted.  
You’ll take a shower and rest after you finish the bills though. The thought rang over and over as you fill out the forms. As you moved on and went to grab another paper a tapping on your shoulder stopped you.  
You lived alone, who was tapping you?  
You turned to look around the room and saw nothing. But then what tapped your shoulder? Taking a second careful look again you saw something. A figure that seemed slightly blurry stood watching you. Two bright blue eyes that seemed to glow watched you closely.  
Panic ran through you as you looked at the figure. Who were they and why were they in your house? You grabbed the nearest object to defend yourself only to be hit with a wave of Déjà vu. You’ve seen this person before, several times in fact. They won’t hurt you, they were friendly, what told you that you had no idea.  
The memory seemed to flake away from you the more you thought of it. It slowly dissolved into nothingness as you stared back at the papers. What had you been doing? Right the bills, the fucking bills. Yet as you picked up the pen something tapped on your shoulder again. You ignored it this time, you had bills to deal with and some phantom tapping wasn’t going to stop you.  
That's when the figure nicked your pen. You attempt to grab at the pen as they stole it but they were much to fast. Turning to grab your pen the memory faded once leaving you to an empty room and no writing device.  
Where had your pen gone? Now you were scrounging around the table to try and figure out where it had gotten to. You just dropped it right? But as you searched a scribbling Rang through the air making you pause.  
You turned to see an orange blur writing on a piece of paper using the stolen pen. The bastard! It was something so small yet with how tired you were it was just enough to piss you off.  
“RUNG! Give that back I need to do my bills you twat.” He jumped at the sound of you speaking and turned to you. He seemed surprised, the sky blue eyes open wide as he looked at you. Where had you pulled that name from?  
There was no time to dwell on it though, you had things to do. But as you walked towards him to retrieve your property he ran off in a rush. Only a small box with a note attached was left behind. Picking up the box it appeared to be strawberry Pocky. Who left this behind?  
“You’ve been really stressed out lately so have a present from me, I hope it helps brighten your day. Make sure to go to bed at a decent time tonight. Take a break and grab some dinner too, you haven’t eaten all day. -Rung” The note was written in messy penmanship, likely rushed. The name Rung sounded so painfully familiar to. Who was this? It was on the tip of your tongue.


	3. Whirl/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange creature keeps leaving you horrific gifts. Why did it leave your own stolen property today?

It had started with a burglary. A shattered window and wrecked house. Several doors were broken with claw marks gouged deep into the wood. Furniture overturned and ripped open. You were just thankful that you didn’t have any pets or they may have gotten hurt.  
The worst thing was that the only item the intruder stole was the pocket watch you always had on the bed stand. It had been in your family for several generations was given to you a year before your grandma had died. It had long stopped working and because of refurbishing, it was nearly worthless. So why had it been the only thing to be taken?  
The police were nearly useless. They couldn’t figure out a single thing. Their best guess was that someone with an unknown object came in and destroyed the place, but no one had been caught. The neighbors had just as useless at identifying what had happened. A small girl claimed that she saw who broke in, but no one believed her when she spoke of a tall beaked creature with crablike claws and one eye. That would be ridiculous, it had to be the overactive imagination of a six-year-old child.  
Then the “gifts” began. The bloody corpses of animals that had been skinned were left at your doorstep at random intervals. Neighborhood cats had been the first to go, then any dog left unattended outside. No one let their pets out anymore. People looked at you with weary eyes and kids speed-walked in front of your house when going to and from the bus stop. Now rabbits and squirrels were come through every once and a while a raccoon or coyote would be left.  
You had been looking for a new place to live for months but couldn’t find a decent place that was near your work and affordable anymore. Though as time went on you stopped being so picky. You need to move and as soon as possible.  
Today was different though. As you stepped from the car you saw it. There wasn’t a bloody corpse of an animal with stolen fur; instead there was just the old pocket watch that had been stolen four months back.  
Cautiously walking towards the thing you looked around for anyone who may be watching. No one was there as you stalked up upon the object that laid on the welcome mat. It felt like a bomb. A trap ready to be sprung. The worn golden bronze surface bored a few new scratches as it reflected a distorted image of yourself back at you.  
You looked scared and tired. A poor copy of yourself. Had you forgotten how to smile? Reaching to up you nervously brushed a hand through your hair, several strands left tangled around your fingers. What have you become?  
Cautiously picking up the watch you observe it, shifting it from hand to hand. It feels slightly heavier than you remember. What did they do to it? Taking in a deep breath you open it with a soft click.  
The second hand ticked by. The gears that weren’t visible before could now be seen in a small window on the clock face. They moved as it tracked the time. It had a kind of steampunk quality to it. You checked with your phone and the watch even read the right time down to the second.


	4. Ratchet/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a med student summoning an ancient forgotten god as the last resort to pass.

You checked the instructions and viewed the area you had set up. Blanket to prevent a wet ass since apparently the best time to contact them was at six in the morning? Check. Stereo to play ‘trance-inducing beat’? Check. Incense burning? The incense was too expensive but hopefully, the small pack of cheap scented candles would be good enough. The request is known and rehearsed concisely? Considering you repeated your request over a thousand times in your head that was beyond a check at this point.

Wow, you really were desperate, you’d be more likely to get your answers if you broke into your professor’s house and stole the answer sheet then do this shit.

With a sigh, you pressed the play button on the portable stereo to start the beat. Closing your eyes you let the beat wash over you. It wasn’t that bad, it was easy to follow without being overly complicated, just add a few other instruments and it could make a cool video game track. Soon without even realizing it, you were putting your hands on your lap to the beat.

Soon your mind blanked as the smell of cheap pumpkin spice enveloped you. The morning mist began to bend and shape before your closed eyes as a very, very, very old spirit was summoned for the first time in centuries.

“Kid… Who even are you and why are you doing this?” The gravelly voice startled you from the trance and you stared up at the spirit. Holy shit it works.

“I uhhh…,” You blinked trying to gather your thoughts. All your preparations had gone straight out the window. “I um… I-I…,” You darted your eyes to the floor for a moment and before blurting out anything you could piece together of what you wanted speaking way to fast. “Okay so I’m a meds student and I really need to pass my exams or I’ll fail. I’m at a solid D- but if I pass the exam It will raise my grade just enough for me to pass and I don’t want to pay thousands of dollars for this class again,” You could feel his gaze at you and a glance revealed an equally annoyed and confused expression. “Look this wasn’t the first thing I did, trust me spending a week straight piecing together ancient rituals to summon something I didn’t believe in till like five seconds ago isn’t how I spend my free time. But uh… here we are so can you help me please?” You were now looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“And how am I supposed to help you with that exactly?” Wow, he was not happy with you in any sense of the word.

“I don’t know! I didn’t think I would even get this far you know? Besides didn’t you help heal people back in the day? Maybe you could help me go over my material or something since you would know more about the human body then I would?” With a deep sigh, he sat down beside you.

“What’s your material kid?”


	5. Ultra Magnus/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something keeps cleaning your messy apartment and you just want to know what it is.

Your house was an organized mess. You knew where everything was but was by no one’s definition clean. You had often given the thought of properly cleaning but never had enough energy to do so. You did ensure things were clean enough that there was no food or dirty dishes littering the place and anyone could walk without issue but never could really clean further than that. 

You spent most of your time in the living room of your small apartment so that is where most of the mess is. The central table has junk mail, couple of movies, and several comics are strewn across it. A broken box with more comics and a couple of books spilling out rested beneath the old table. The couch has a blanket crumpled on the armrest with a pillow; both of which you’ve used to make a night on the said couch more comfortable a couple more times than you should have. A random chair had several jackets thrown on it with a couple of pairs of shoes tossed beneath haphazardly. A cheap box tv was set on what was supposed to be an end side tv across the room. A VHS and Blueray player stacked on top of the tv with each a box containing every old VHS, DVD, and Blueray you had owned since you were eight contained within. Some rugs and paintings you got from the thrift store next to your workplace decorated the room and tied it all together.

Your apartment wasn’t designer by any means but it felt like home.

Then the house began to organize itself.

It was small things at first, the junk mail was thrown away and the box of comics and books got taped together and organized. Soon it progressed even further and began to make you anxious. Who was folding your blankets? Who was organizing your cupboards? Putting away laundry? Doing dishes?

It always happened overnight and you began to lose sleep over the strange intruder who never stole anything but decided to clean your apartment. You even spoke to the few neighbors you knew and they said similar things but nothing to this extent. You attempted to call the non-emergency police number but they didn’t turn up with anything. You had the sneaking suspicion that they didn’t take your explanation of things getting organized by some intruder that didn’t steal anything seriously. You’d need some serious proof for an investigation to actually got underway.

You decided to catch some video of whoever was doing this overnight. A dumb plan in hindsight but sleep deprivation and paranoia had you throwing most caution to the wind.

You stayed in the one bedroom with the door slightly open waiting for any noise to be heard. Your phone held close to your chest and pocket knife on your side table for protection. An hour passes and nothing. Three hours passing and you wonder if you’re just wasting your time. At one am you could hear the shifting of paper. Presumably, the person putting away the entire box of comics you had spilled onto the floor.

Quietly you slipped out of bed with the knife unfolded in your nondominant hand and phone recording in the other. Slowly you opened the bedroom door and slipped into the hallway. The small nightlights illuminated the hallways and rooms enough for when you needed to take a piss in the night without slamming face-first into a door.

Cautiously you looked into the living room to see a small figure carefully putting everything into a new box. They were mostly just a silhouette and you couldn’t really too many details of them. They were definitely small though, no taller than your thigh. Too small for something like dwarfism to be an explanation right? The smallest person in the world was as two feet tall so it isn’t entirely impossible that someone was just really short though.

You tried to think of what it could be and get slightly lost in thought. 

Without thinking you turned on the living room light with your left hand. You squinted against the light for a moment but now the person is in full light.

They definitely weren’t human. With arms and legs are slightly too long to be normal their ears pointed like an elf they almost fell into the uncanny valley. Their clothes are reminiscent of a hobbit. Their hair is put in a tight and neat bun and they even have a perfectly trimmed handlebar mustache. The shocked expression at being caught seemed out of place like they never really emoted much in their day to day life.

After an awkward minute of the two of you staring at each other, they attempt to compose himself.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed at this time of night?”


End file.
